


this damn couch

by gotseventeenclouds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drabble, Lowercase, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotseventeenclouds/pseuds/gotseventeenclouds
Summary: “this damn couch i’m sitting on is wet. from what kind of fluids, i don’t know. hopefully, it isn’t something like puke or piss. what kind of host lets their guests sit on wet furniture,”





	this damn couch

lee jihoon has likes.

he likes music. music is his soul and he figures he wouldn’t be able to function properly without it. he also likes alcohol. booze is always there to help him when he needs it, a true friend indeed. he did not, however, like the two when they were combined. most especially if the music was _trashy_ and turned up so _loud_ he’s having a hard time regulating his own thoughts and if the alcohol tastes like shit and is staining carpets and couches, _which seriously the couch he’s sitting on feels damp._

lee jihoon does not like parties.

as he continues sitting there on the damp couch cushion, glaring straight ahead but not at anyone in particular, he feels a nudge by his side.

already feeling irritable since entering the trashed living room full of sweaty, dancing college students (some of which his friends who dragged him here against his will) he hardens his glare turning to face the person who dared to nudge him whilst his not so peaceful fuming.

only to stop short and gape at the _gorgeous_ man saying something to him.

the man is -- jihoon is having a hard time to tear his eyes away from his face. he has plump lips framing his pearly white teeth stretched into a huge sunshine smile and big doe eyes. his black silky strands of hair perfectly fall just right before the man’s nicely shaped eyebrows? but ultimately, jihoon’s eyes go back to his lips which have stopped...moving?

shifting his eyes back up to the stranger’s eyes he finds himself subjected to a questioning look. trying to quickly get his bearings back, lee jihoon decides at the moment to tell him:

“this party sucks,”

the stranger’s beautiful doe eyes widen for a bit before it disappears into crescents as he throws his head back and laughs hard.

“is that so,” the sunshine smile man says, apparently done with laughing and wiping a tear from his left eye and jihoon is suddenly struck with the thought _what the fuck his eyelashes are so long and thick so pretty so pretty so-_

jihoon wonders why he’s only ever seen this sunshine smile man now. if he saw him much earlier, he could’ve spent his time discretely staring at him instead of glaring at the air.

speaking of sunshine smile man (seriously this name is too long) he seems to be immersed on staring straight at jihoon’s face. what? did he want a staring competition?

“what?”

“of course you’d find the party boring. you’ve been sitting here the entire evening,”  the beautiful stranger says and jihoon has the sudden urge to defend his state of misery.

“well excuse _you,_ i wouldn’t be in this party in the first place if that dumbass soonyoung didn’t drag me here! the music sucks, seriously, who chose the playlist? and the alcohol doesn’t even taste all that good,”

and because he’s a grown-ass, mature man, he proceeds to cross his arms over his chest and huff out some air from his -he’s not pouting damn it!- lips. his accuser merely hums in response, a slight quirk of his _plump plump_ lips showing.

when he isn’t given anymore than that he continues, “this damn couch i’m sitting on is wet. from what kind of fluids, i don’t know. hopefully, it isn’t something like puke or piss. what kind of host lets their guests sit on wet furniture,”

at this, sunshine smile man’s grin only grows wider, “what do you except from a party filled with wild college students looking to de-stress and have some fun?

jihoon supposes he has a point. but he decides not to accept that point. squinting his eyes at the weirdly -but still gorgeous- smiley man, he turns his face away and mutters a whatever. despite the loud booming of the god-awful song playing on the -he hates to admit- high quality speakers, smiley man seems to hear him because jihoon hears him scoff and say cute?

wait, what.

just as he was about to face the stranger again, he hears his supposedly best friend’s voice nearing him.

“jihoooonie!” soonyoung screeches at his ear, even if he’s already right beside him.

“have you been sitting here like a grumpy little kitten the whole time?” his best friend has the audacity to laugh at his reality before noticing sunshine smile man and seeing his eyes flash in, what jihoon categorizes as, recognition.

“oh hey, you’ve been hanging out with the host of the night? way to go jihoonie!”

jihoon whirls his head back to face sunshine smile man whose smile has stretched across his face so far jihoon is slightly afraid his beautiful face will break.

“what?” jihoon can feel the heat slowly but surely creeping up his face.  

“the host of the party, man! choi seungcheol! don’t tell me you didn’t know?” soonyoung laughs again and he actually hi-fives sunshine - _choi seungcheol_.

choi seungcheol slides his eyes over to jihoon’s frozen face, smirking, “nice to finally know your name, jihoon.”

jihoon thinks he’s never blushed as hard as he ever did before.

**Author's Note:**

> hello. first fic here!! this is kinda based on a prompt i saw somewhere?


End file.
